shslsquadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiichi
He is the vice-president of the student council. He tried running for the student council president, but lost to Vermi's character it is, so he instead claimed the vice-president position, announcing that he will be the student council president the next time around. Appearance TBA Personality He is quite uptight a lot of times, always nit-picking at any action of the president, prying into the treasurer's calculations to make sure they are correct, etc., although not always successfully or rightfully. He doesn't like people who abuse their position, such as Vermi's character. That on its own, is a reason for him to being extremely nitpicky about anything regarding Vermi's character and to being incredibly cautious around Vermi's character. He suspects Vermi's character anytime anything bad happens, and whenever Vermi's character gets anywhere near Nanashi/Ryuga, he would take distance. He generally has a kind heart and wants to help Psykers who had a hard time, such as Nanashi, offering him his help whenever he can. Even though he is trying to be Nanshi's friend, because Nanashi's insecurity that leads him to claiming they aren't friends, Reiichi himself isn't absolutely sure of their friendship and its state. He has a hard time adjusting because of it. His main reason for caring for those in need of help is being one himself, his whole life, which caused him to be unconfident in his capability of helping others, until when he actually did. History During his infancy, experiments already began on him, and by the time he was born, he was less than 50% human. Later on, his childhood was filled with even more and more experiments, so many that he isn't even sure who he is anymore. However, the researchers told him that those experiments are for his own good, so he stayed still and did nothing against them. It was that way until they ordered him to kill Nanashi. During his mission to kill Nanashi, he killed Nanashi's parents, and he is always taunted by the idea of them living peacefully, had he not killed them. He also didn't know about Nanashi being their child, and always thought he caused that child a huge misfortune. After failing to kill Nanashi at that time, the researchers labled him as a failure, a big waste of time. They were lashing out at him, and like they did at other times when they were furious at his fellow experiment subject, they started torturing him, to let out their stress on him. After being already too tired to even react to their worst torture, they threw him outside, to the streets. At the age of eight, his life alone as a miserable homeless started. He asked people for money every day and barely got enough to buy a single meal per day. Nevertheless, some people would usually steal most of his money during noon, so he didn't even get that. After two years, he got sick of it and killed those people. As he suddenly started to starve, he thought of eating them. Then, it struck him. Every living creature should live. What authority did he have over them that let him kill them? Of course, they stole his money, but that alone didn't convince him as a good reason to kill them. Afterwards, he buried them and started working, blaming himself for his lack of money. It was then that he started wanting to help other people and made a vow to not kill anyone, or even hurt people for no sufficient reason. One year later, in hopes to be able to study, he started working even more so that he will at least be able to do something for someone. Three years later, he entered the school. There, he started finally living in a decent place, in the dorms, sharing his place with a certain particularly special someone, Nanashi. He thought he should run for the student council president, hoping to help anyone he can, even some students who just didn't do their homework. Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia TBA